


Ryota Wants to See You!

by honeybomb4thebear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Palming, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybomb4thebear/pseuds/honeybomb4thebear
Summary: Shy, timid, gentle and meek. Ryota Mitarai is the cutest boy you've ever met.The cute anime nerd doesn't really take his time stealing your heart, since he is extremely hard to resist when he is close to you all the time. And before you realize, you two are two peas in a pod- but you just KNOW that he wants to take your relationship further as well.So you wait for him to take the first step.And then finally, he does.NSFW ALL CHARACTERS ARE +18!!!
Relationships: Mitarai Ryota/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. "Show Me More of Your Body"

A hot summer night.  
As you placed yourself on your dorm bed, with your favorite pyjamas on, you couldn't help grumbling to yourself about how hot it was.  
"Seriously, why is it so hot?.. Nights like these are just the worst, ugh."  
Well, at least your bed was comfortable and you could sleep just fine... Right?  
But the truth was... You couldn't. Because it was about to get even hotter.

_ryota: hey._

The notification ring of your phone made you stumble. Bored out of your mind, you gladly grabbed it to check it out.   
The reason behind it certainly made you smile.

_you: hey there! is there anything wrong?_

Oh, sweet Ryota... He was the cutest being you had ever seen. Even though... You didn't see him much. Like a small animal afraid of leaving its nest, Ryota rarely left his room. And when he did, he had this timid look in his eyes that made you want to eat him up- he was just so lovely with his usually-shaky voice, and the way his hands always hung around on his chest, as if he was trying to protect himself from the world never failed to make you smile.  
He was just so... So adorable, so vulnerable, so pure and so hot.  
On the rare occasions that Ryota left his room, you managed to actually get his number. You two texted quite a bit, and even though Ryota wasn’t very social he saw a friend in you. Which caused the said rare occasions to occur more often; he went out to visit you.  
Even though it was a short trip to your dorm room, it still meant the world for you. Chatting with him was the best, but the occasional shy glances he gave to you as you two worked on something was even better. The way he stiffened up while faint blush started to appear on his face when you purposely got close to him to grab something nearby, the way he turned into a blabbering mess when you did something as simple as complimenting his anime or the way he melted in your touch when you held him as he cried while he talked about the abuse he had to endure was nothing that could be taken lightly.  
But you decided to not take the first step. Just to be sure. You were still more than willing to when he did take the first step, though.

_ryota: nothing in particular..._  
_you: just wanted to talk?_  
_ryota: i wouldn’t call it talking._

_you: how can i help you?_

He didn’t answer. Even though he was still online, he didn’t. The occasional “Ryota is writing...” notification was still there, though. So you decided to wait, and it was definetly worth waiting.

_ryota: i want to see you._

Your heart skipped a beat. You certainly didn't expect him to be this bold, but you weren't complaining, at all. So in order to not discourage him, you quickly typed an answer.

  
_you: enterance to the dorms are prohibited, though._  
_what are you going to do?_  
_ryota: it doesn’t necessarily have to be face to face..._  
_you: you want to video call me?_

No response. Maybe it was too much for him? Sure, it was just a video call but then again, you had never done it before...

_ryota: a pic will do._  
_you: oh._  
_okay but i wanna see you too._  
_you send one too._  
_ryota: it’s only fair, i suppose..._

After a minute or two, Ryota sent you a picture of himself. He had his usual nervous expression with a blush covering his soft cheeks. His wide eyes were lit with the computer light, along with his long, beautiful eyelashes. His light brown hair was messier than usual, yet still incredibly soft, you thought. You weren't sure if it was the way light illuminated it but you wanted to pat it so bad.  
You smiled at his precious expression, he really was like a small animal. Oh, how you wanted to protect him from the whole world... Well, maybe eat him up too but the urge to protect him was stronger... Was it? Perhaps.  
Soon enough, you turned on the lights then snapped a picture of yourself. _It turned out alright, Ryota would be pleased, probably_ , you thought.  
So you sent it. Then waited for his answer... It was kind of getting awkward, really.

_you: ryota?_  
_it’s rude to leave me on seen, you know._  
_ryota: sorry_  
_ryota: i just didn’t know what to say_  
_you: well, sorry to disappoint_  
_ryota: no wait_  
_please_  
_ididntmean taht please_  
_you: chill, boy! just messin w/ u:)_  
_ryota: don’t scare me please..._  
_...i wouldn’t call it disappointment, though_  
_you: oh?_  
_ryota: i wasnt clear..._  
_you: i guess._  
_what do you want, then?_  
_ryota: more_  
_you: more?_  
_ryota: more bodjy._  
_you: excuse me?_  
_ryota: i wsnna see yuotr bpdy._

Your eyes widened with his latest text. What did he mean..? Did he mean what you wanted him to mean? Judging from his typos, he probably did... Didn't he?

_you: do you want me to send you pictures of my..._  
_naked body, perhaps?_  
_ryota: i'm sorry_  
_i'm sorry i don't know why did i think this was a good idea_  
_you: oh so i was right?_  
_ryota: ..._  
_you: wait a bit ;)_  
_ryota: what?_

You giggled as you pulled up your pyjama top. As you took your phone, you bit the hem of your shirt while you posed for the camera. Your lips curled into a mischevious smile right before taking the picture, and your smile only stretched wider after you saw how it turned out.  
Before tapping the "send" button, you decided to check the notifications; just to see how freaked out the anime lover-boy was. And your suspicions were confirmed as soon as you read his texts.

_ryota: y/n???_  
_ryota: y/n you really don't have to do it_  
_ryota: oh my god_  
_ryota: what have i done_  
_ryota: you must hate me now..._  
_ryota: i'm sorry._  
_ryota: i really am_

How surprised will he be when you finally send the picture, you wondered. Unable to wait any longer, you finally pressed the "sent" button.

_you: how is it? they may not quite look like the hentai_  
_girls' tits, but they're pretty good, huh?_  
_ryota: yrs_  
_wow_  
_theyre amzging_  
_yuor beuatfidul, y/n_

"Oh my god, he is just too cute," you let out a laughter upon seeing his most recent texts. It was painfully obvious that he was texting with one hand- or so you liked to imagine. All you did was to send him a picture of your boobs and now he wasn't even able to type "yes" properly.

  
you: glad you liked it :)  
_ryota: hwo coudl i nut_  
_I MENAN NOT_  
_you: calm down, i know you could nut easily_  
_ryota: ohym god._  
_you: ryota_  
_ryota: yes?_  
_you: what are you doing with your other hand right_  
_now?_  
_ryota: anime_  
_you: sure._  
_you can't stop looking at it, can you?_  
_ryota: im_

_im srorry i cant_  
_you: are you really sorry, ryota? should i even_  
_believe you?_  
_ryota: plwase._  
_im so sorry i jsut never seen real ones befrore_

You snorted. He was just too pathetic- and that was why you liked him this much.

_you: if you are really sorry... send me a picture._  
_ryota: what? of wghat?_  
_you: of your other hand. i want to see what you are_  
_doing with it._  
_ryota: are yous ure?_  
_you: i've never been more certain before._  
_ryota: oksy...if you wantme to..._

Pressing your legs together, you waited in excitement as you wished he was doing what you thought he was- or else this would be super awkward.  
Soon enough, your phone vibrated and you unlocked it with trembling hands. Oh god, was it finally happening? Your heart was fluttering- you were just too excited to see it!  
And well, it was definetly worth waiting and all that excitement.  
His face was visible- you didn't expect it to be visible but you were really grateful nonetheless. It was a mirror selfie and his bashful expression was absolutely priceless- the familiar blush of his was even more intense than you tease him (you could tell it even though the room was dimly lit), while his half-lidded eyes were looking away from the camera. The smile that appeared on his lips was so bashful that it felt like the cherry on the cake, even though it was barely even visible. He seemed to be chilling with a plain white t-shirt and polka-dotted, navy boxer that wasn't even pulled down all the way; they were almost on his knees, still covering his thighs as he sat on his chair. And the small hand of his was on his cock, gripping it seemingly tightly, exactly like you hoped it would. This picture was too perfect for its own good, you thought to yourself as you stared at it for a bit longer.  
When you took a closer look, you could see a bit of precum, which made you bite your lips. Oh my god, was he already wet? This boy was lewder than he should've been- and it was too wonderful for its own good. I mean, you already wanted to mess him up so bad but him tempting you to do it? It sent shivers down your spine.   
Before you noticed it, your hand was on your underwear as well. Through the fabric, you felt a faint dampness which made you giggle with embarrassment. You've never thought a hardcore anime fanboy would make you feel this way.   
You were too fixated on the picture that you didn't notice Ryota going all crazy. Well, it was understandable since you sort of left him on seen for a while now.   
You thought of answering, but then had a better idea.  
After pulling your underwear all the way down to your ankle, you spread your legs. With a giggle you turned on your camera and tilted your phone, then before taking a picture of yourself you placed a hand on your private part. The secretive smile you captured on your lewd selfie HAD TO tell Ryota what was going on down there, if the rest of the picture failed to. Which you doubted, honestly.

_you: sorry, it's just that you got me feeling like this._  
_that's why it took a while for me to respond_

Right after you pressed the "send" button, Ryota sent you a picture. A picture that made your breath hitch and made your fingers tease your entrance without even noticing.  
_"Look what you did to me"_ said the picture's caption, which fueled your desires even more. The picture in question was another dickpic, however this time his favorite boxer was stained with sperm dripping from his penis.   
This time you couldn't see his face but you kind of didn't need to, because you got to see his penis without his hand covering it- which was more than enough for you.  
After a while, you managed to steady your breathing then typed him an answer:

_you: what a beautiful view... i'm proud of myself :)_  
_ryota: i still cant believe i got to see you like this..._  
_and you are saying that you like it?_  
_you: bzzzt, wrong. i love it, silly!_  
_ryota: does that mean..._  
_you want to see more..?_  
_you: maybe._  
_only if you are willing to show me, i mean ;)_  
_ryota: ..._  
_how should i pose..?_  
_you: hm? you want to be told what to do?_  
_you like being submissive, don't you?_  
_that's kinda hot, ryota._  
_ryota: ..._  
_please_  
_you: please what?_  
_ryota: please tell me what to do..._  
_you: hehe_  
_you want to please me so bad..._  
_okay then, spread these beautiful legs of yours for me_  
_i want to see your face too. look at camera properly this time_  
_ryota: anything else?_  
_you: oh, yes. take off your shirt._  
_ryota: you are such a pervert..._  
_you: i wonder who is the biggest pervert here?_  
_i mean, you asked and i answered!_  
_ryota: ..._

The picture he sent was exactly like the way you told him to. The picture was taken from a higher view, but still managed to display him fairly well. He was once again on his chair, yet this time there wasn't any boxer in the sight. His legs were widely spread, showcasing the penis of him you've grown to like quite a bit in such a short amount of time. The shirt of his was still there, however he seemed to be the mimicking the first nude picture you've sent him. He was biting the hem of the shirt he pulled up, just like you, though the expression he had was completely different than yours. He seemed humiliated and having to look at the camera directly didn't really help him with his embarrassment.   
Under the shirt he pulled up, his bare chest was visible. He was obviously very skinny, yet it somehow seemed like... A piece of art? Hell, even his nipples seemed pretty. And when you saw the moles on his chest and stomach, you couldn't help thinking how beautiful they'd look with a purple mark around them.  
This picture was the one that drove you mad for his touch. The way he obeyed and mimicked you was too much- you just really wanted to touch him right now. 

_you: you are sooooo pretty. i can't stop looking at you_  
_i wanna touch you so bad rn._  
_ryota: oh, um the enterance is prohibited..._  
_...you can come early in the morning, though_  
_we can have breakfast...or something..._  
_you: sure, we could do that._  
_or i could sneak into your room, y'know, secretly_  
_ryota: !? how!? it's too dangerous!_  
_you: is it?_  
_ryota: it is!!!! please don't do that!_  
_you: what if i said i was on my way rn?_  
_ryota: WHAT_  
_you: don't underestimate me and my sneaking skills!_  
_ryota: oh god..._  
_okay, i'm waiting._  
_you: thought so! cya super soon, weaboo boy!_

_ryota: please don't call me that._


	2. Dorms Are Usually Quiet At Night, Just Not Today.

The dorm corridors were extremely silent as you tried to get out. Well, it was only natural, since everyone was supposed to be sleeping at this hour. 

...Actually, now that you thought about it there were probably people who stayed up to study. And that didn't really matter since you doubted they'd say anything to you even if you got caught. 

With that in mind, you sneaked to the cafeteria. Cafeteria connected girls' dorm to boys' dorm, and you knew that cafeteria staff felt sorry for the cramming students to secretly leave it unlocked at night. Just kidding, you broke into it with the backup key they attempted to hide. Either way, you felt bad for taking advantage of it, but thinking about your cute anime-lover crush gave the push you needed to move forward.

Soon enough, you arrived at the boys' dorm and checked your phone to see if Ryota sent you anything.

_ryota: where are you?_

_you: almost there! sorry to keep you waiting, but get yourself worked up as much as possible so i can enjoy playing with you as much as i can!_

_ryota: oh my god._

_you: KAJFSJDKJDF_

_316, right?_

_ryota: my room number? yes, it's 316..._

_you: open the door then._

"Wha-!"

You smirked as you heard Ryota's cute cry of excitement through the door. You could tell he was waiting for you by the door since you were able to hear it clear enough. He really was excited, wasn't he?.. Well, it made sense as he was a virgin anime fanboy.

He then started to open the door for you, yet not entirely, so he just locked eyes with you through the tight gap he created. 

"Here I am. Won't you let me in?" you smirked, causing Ryota to slam the door on your face- which only widened your smirk. You knocked on the door and heard Ryota's cute whimpers once more. But this time, he fully opened the door.

"M-make yourself at home," he said, as he failed to look you in the eye yet still made room for you to enter.

His room was tidy and clean, you sort of expected there to be cup noodles and clothes to be thrown around everywhere along with a large number of anime figurines. Yet there weren't any there, which surprised you quite a bit.

When you stood closer to Ryota, you realized that he was smelling rather pleasant. He smelt like cinnamon and citrus, the common male cologne scents. 

"I'm glad you got through the trouble of tidying up your room and even wearing cologne for me... You must like me a lot, huh?"

"Hngh-" Ryota gulped. "Y-yes... I like you a lot."

You turned to Ryota and reached out to his cute, soft hands. You squeezed them gently and rubbed your thumbs on them. Ryota's blush only intensified.

"I like you too. A whole lot."

You got closer to the boy whom you've liked a lot for a long time now, then cupped his cheek gently; resulting in him to lean on your touch with the familiar bashful expression on his face. This only encouraged you to get even closer, your chest pressing against his, heartbeats fastening together. Then without waiting any longer, you leaned in to kiss him.

Even though it was a well-expected kiss, you could still hear Ryota moan in excitement. Getting all worked up from this, you made him lean against the wall as your hands wandered on his hips.

Ryota seemed to be enjoying it a lot, since he too couldn't keep his hands off of you. His hands clumsily roamed all over your body, desperately trying to get a feel of you. His desperation turned you on even further, and you bit his lip softly to thrust your tongue inside him, which he happily accepted.

A bit too happily perhaps, since his moan sounded more joyful than turned on. Giggling, you swirled your tongue around his as he clutched onto your t-shirt. After enjoying his soft lips a bit more, you broke the kiss, which caused him to almost trip over since he clearly craved for more.

"Did I steal your first kiss just now, Ryota?"

"Yes, um... You did..." he gulped while you wiped the saliva leaking towards his chin with your hand. Even though he blushed, Ryota still looked right into your eyes as he continued to talk so passionately:

"Not that I'd want it to be taken by someone else... It HAD to be you, not anyone else."

You smiled widely because he was just too cute for his own good. How was he so clumsy yet so good at this? 

"You are just so cute. And to be honest, I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of someone else taking your first kiss."

"Y-you wouldn't?"

"Yes, I wouldn't. I also wouldn't be able to stand the thought of someone else touching you like... This."

You grabbed his erect penis through his pants, which you swore you felt it twitch the moment you touched it. Ryota was embarrassed, but the way he ground against your hand was so quick you would call it instinctive. 

"I-it wouldn't feel so good... If it was someone else..."

"Felt good? I barely even touched you," you laughed. 

"B-but still..." He said, a bit pouty because he was too embarrassed. 

You started to palm him to distract him. His moans made you press your legs together too, and you slid your hand further to touch his balls through clothing. You pressed your fingers against them without ever stopping palming him, to get him to make some cute noises. Ryota being Ryota, he of course had a hard time keeping his volume down, much to your pleasure.

Then all of a sudden, you kneeled before him, which obviously startled the animator. Without having him question you, you rushed to pull the hem of his pajama bottom. 

Ryota leaned against the wall, eyes shut close because he probably didn't know where to look. He let you handle the situation, even though he didn't really know what you were going to do with him. Were you going to suck him off? Use your boobs? Or just your hands? Honestly, he would be happy with anything; as long as you played with him more.

Fortunately for Ryota, you were still going to give him lots and lots of attention. 

After pulling down his cute briefs, his fully erect cock was exposed. Ryota's eyes were still shut tight and he was biting his lip clearly because he didn't want to let out any moans. 

You tapped your fingers on his dick, super excited now that it was actually in front of you. You slid your fingers down to the base once more, examining his length while you occasionally checked his expression whether if he had a special spot that he wanted to be touched.

When you said his name, he hesitantly opened his eyes. The half-lidded eyes of his soon turned wide when he saw you holding condoms.

"Darling, which one you want? Pink? Yellow? Green? Hm? Which one would you like to graduate from being a virgin with?"

"W-what kind of question is that!?"

"Come on, don't be shy! Choose one, after all, I'm nice enough to let you choose..."

"G-geez... You don't have to ask me though..."

"It's important. Wouldn't you want your cock to be in a pretty color as you thrust into me? You have to think this stuff through."

"Oh my god, fine! I want it to be yellow!"

"It will remind me of piss though?"

"Then don't buy a yellow one in the first place!"

"But, if you want it to be yellow so much, it can be..."

"I... I don't care! Fine, do you have a transparent one?"

"...Oh, I don't."

"I do."

"You do!?"

"Of course I do! Isn't it men who are supposed to carry these of stuff with them?.."

"You are the one to talk about gender stereotypes," you grinned. "Now, where is it?"

"In the dresser..."

"Oh, by the bed then? That's good, it's where we are going to head to."

"I-Is it?"

You held his hand as you stood up. "Yes, it is."

Then, to avoid him tripping, you stripped his bottom half. Now that he was butt naked, he became even more shy and flinchy. So for him to relax, you laid him on the bed and took of your shirt and grinned devilishly, taking in the attention Ryota is so honestly giving to you.

"Man, what a waste! But I can't believe that I didn't think of the transparent ones," you said, as you took the condom out of the dresser. 

"It's... Fine. As long as it doesn't break or something, I don't care what color it is."

"Hmm, is that so? I'm disappointed..."

"Why are you disappointed?.."

"I thought you would care about the color of it..."

"Enough with the color of it, just... Please!"

You giggled and kissed Ryota's forehead then climbed on the bed.

"Way to kill the mood, Y/N..."

"Sorry! I just can't have you cum that early..."

"C-cum?.." Ryota blushed.

"Yes! I'd be troubled if you came before we even fucked."

"Oh, was that it?.."

"Mm, I know what I'm doing."

You steadied yourself between Ryota's legs. Your hands rested on his thighs. You then slid them under his shirt, on his belly. Your fingers roamed on his hot skin, as Ryota closed his eyes to enjoy the moment fully.

You slid his t-shirt. "Take it off."

Ryota silently obeyed you, taking off his Hatsune Miku t-shirt and tossing it aside. You smiled upon seeing his exposed chest, then played a bit with the nipples. His nipples were cute and pink, pinching them softly made Ryota whimper a bit.

As expected, he was super sensitive.

"Y/N... It feels... Weird..."

"You don't like it when I play with them?"

"I like it..."

"Of course you do," you said, right before licking his hardened nipple. The simple flick of your tongue caused Ryota to let out a pathetic "ah", then he closed his mouth with his hand. Since you didn't want him to hold back, you pulled his hand right back to where it was supposed to be: Holding yours.

As you sucked his one nipple, you teased the other with your hand. The way Ryota's body reacted didn't fail to turn you on, how his body tightened and loosened against you was too hot.

When you realized that the wetness between your legs has started to make you uncomfortable, you yanked your head back, your sudden departure leaving Ryota dazed and confused. To reassure him, you pat the soft hair of his and ground against his legs. Ryota gulped but right before having the chance of grinding back, you took of your skirt.

Ryota's eyes examined every curve of you, and you swore you heard his heartbeat for a short while. It was nice, you thought, after all, you took the trouble of wearing your favorite lingerie for him. Who knows, maybe you would buy something he'd like for the next time. Since you didn't want to foreplay anymore, you quickly took off the remaining pieces of fabric too.

Taking the condom in your hand, you rolled it down on Ryota's hardened cock. You could tell that he was nervous, so you held his hand and pulled him towards you so that he could hug you as you rode him.

"Are you ready, my love?" You whispered. 

As an answer, Ryota united your lips together and kissed you sweetly. Even though it was short and sweet, it left him trembling in anticipation. "P-please," he said, "please put it in. I can't wait anymore."

You nodded and positioned yourself on his cock. Since Ryota was able to turn you on completely, you were able to slide it in without any problem- well, almost without a problem since you were sure Ryota's moan awoke one or two of his neighbors.

To be fair- you were at fault too. The way it pulsated inside your pussy felt so good, you had trouble holding in your moans. Ryota wasn't that big, yet his love and enthusiasm made up for it.

You buried your head on the crook of his neck so that you could suck and kiss the skin that was on it. Maybe that wasn't a good idea since Ryota was a nasty screamer- yet you really didn't care. Even though you felt sorry for the peaceful dorm students who tried to study or sleep, Ryota's whines and moans felt like music to your ears.

Ryota's arms were wrapped around your waist as you jumped on his cock. In hopes of giving the students a bit of peace (and well because he looked so hot at that moment), you kissed Ryota, which soon became sloppy yet still full of passion. In response to your kiss, he started to move his hips upwards in hopes to make the session more enjoyable for you, and his expectations were absolutely met. His cute and clumsy movements did not only turn you on further, he also somehow managed to hit on your g-spot. 

Ryota then put his hand on your chest, stroking and squeezing it. He broke the kiss only to pay you back from earlier- his other hand pinched and pulled your nipple, as his mouth sucked the other. Enjoying the sensation quite a bit, you pressed his head against your tits and it only gave him the courage to work on them harder.

"R...Ryota... Mmm!.."

Ryota made muffled yet contented sounds, and you unknowingly pulled his hair because he was just too cute. The more you moaned, the more his movements fastened and the more his dick twitched inside you. After a while, his thrusts became more and more erratic and he lied down on the bed, allowing you to observe his expressions easily.

He wasn't the only one who was slowly coming undone though, you felt like you wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. So you forced a smile (but you were sure your expression couldn't be described as something other than "erotic") and looked at him. "Baby, I-I'm close..."

"M-me too..." 

You looked at his hands and noticed that he was holding onto bedsheets. You bit your lip.

"Y-your walls are tightening... S-shall we ejaculate... T-together?"

The way he said it, you'd laugh if you weren't in this situation. But when something like this was going on, even the weird choice of his words felt sexy.

"Oka-" you managed to let out, but you were cut by a particular (and on-spot) thrust of Ryota's, and moaned loudly. Seeing your reaction drove him over the edge too, and joined you in groaning.

Then everything went white for a second-you noticed that you came to your senses when you felt something warm was inside your pussy.

You got off of Ryota, who seemed like he was about to faint. Well, you probably seemed like that too since your heavy breathings almost seemed synchronized. 

You laid down beside your no-longer-virgin boyfriend, then watched him come back to his senses. You were lucky to catch a glimpse of his cumming face, and as you expected it was so hot yet cute, but you wanted to see him like that more. Maybe next time, you thought. Maybe you two would go to a love hotel and fuck until dawn without a care. Well, you doubted Ryota would be able to handle that much but still, a girl could dream! 

After resting for a short while, you got up to take care of your hot mess of a boyfriend. You removed the now semen-filled condom and threw it in the bin, then prepared some clean cloth along with warm water. 

When you got back to take care of him, he looked at you with worried eyes. "I thought you left me," he said, his voice almost shaking.

You couldn't hold yourself from laughing as you carefully wiped his sweat, "did you black off that badly? There is no way I would be able to leave in that short amount of time! Well, even if I would be able to, I wouldn't anyways," you said then kissed his forehead in hopes of easing him. "I had to see how you would look after sex- and well, I can't leave you like this, you know."

"...Y-you don't have to do this... I can take care of myself... And don't you need aftercare too?.."

"No need, baby. Let me care of you this once, okay?"

"Not that you would listen even if I said no..."

"Fair point," you said as you dropped the cloth in warm water, then went to the bathroom to clean yourself up. 

You then put on one of his baggy t-shirts, one which had a Heidi picture printed on it, which you knew was many of Ryota's favorites. 

Ryota blushed upon seeing you in his t-shirt, unable to meet you in the eye he fiddled with his fingers while eyeing up your body. "It suits you."

"Eyes up there, Ryota!

"S-sorry!" 

"Just kidding," you laid next to Ryota and nuzzled against him. "Did you like them this much?"

"Like what?"

"My tits, of course!"

"E-enough with weird questions!"

To tease him more, you pressed them against his back then rubbed them. "Did you like them though?"

"G-give me a break, Y/N!"

"Come on, don't be shy," you said while still rubbing them.

"...I did," he said all of a sudden, then turned around to face you. "I like them a lot. I-if possible, I would love to touch them again. They were soft, delicate and bea-"

"O-okay okay I got it. You are a boob guy." you blurted out, embarrassed and surprised. Ryota then blushed furiously, probably because of your reaction. "You asked for it, y-you know..."

You chuckled guiltily. "I wonder if your neighbors will hate you..."

"Well, uh... They just might... But I mean, this is a college dorm so time to time... I hear them too..."

"Oh, understandable," you nodded wisely. "Are there people who rat each other out, though?"

"...I hope not. I would be in trouble," he then looked at you right in the eyes, "I wouldn't mind getting in trouble because of you, though."

"You dork," you said, scared that the way he made your heart skip a beat will be found out. You then gave him a short peck on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said, before nestling up to you and closing his eyes in bliss. "Don't ever leave me," his voice was barely above a whisper as your fingers wandered on his scalp.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T AKSJAKSJKDJA  
> To tell the truth, I like Ryota a lot and I wanted to lewd him a bit hehe. But as you can tell, I'm not really happy with the outcome...  
> Since English isn't my first language, I struggled while writing so I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes- and I apologize if I made you cringe with my writing hahaha......  
> Originally I was going to post this in Tumblr, but I couldn't because editing it there seemed difficult. Since I was planning to open an AO3 account for a while I saw this as an opportunity and signed in to post this fic!!!! Yay!!! My Tumblr username is @honeybomb4thebear btw, check out if you're interested. I might post the one-shots etc. that I have in my Tumblr account here as well though, so yeah. Up to y'all.  
> Also, since I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site please excuse the awkward texting thingie. I'm lowkey done with it...  
> Anyways, I would be really happy if you were to leave a comment! That's it, hope y'all have a great day/night!!


End file.
